


Visiting Midgard

by fajrdrako



Category: Thor - Fandom, movieverse - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted to <a href="http://fajrdrako.dreamwidth.org/1684492.html">my Dreamwidth account</a> and <a href="http://fajrdrako-fic.dreamwidth.org/90578.html?#cutid1">my fanfic journal</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Visiting Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my Dreamwidth account](http://fajrdrako.dreamwidth.org/1684492.html) and [my fanfic journal](http://fajrdrako-fic.dreamwidth.org/90578.html?#cutid1).

Absorbed by work, Jane Foster did not notice Loki. He cleared his throat.

She looked up from her calculations. "Oh!" Her eyes widened as she studied his gleaming helm, his silken cloak, and his high polished boots. "An Asgardian, I presume?"

"Loki Odinson." He bowed.

"Loki! I know your brother."

"Many know my brother. He has long forgotten you, but I wanted to see your beauty for myself."

"You've seen it," she said shortly.

Loki turned away. He knew she would speak, drawn by his bait. "Wait!"

He stopped.

"Is Thor... okay?"

Loki smirked. "Resplendent as always," he answered.

\- end -

  



End file.
